A New Beginning
by thealmightyonestars
Summary: Kagome went down the well but when she gets out she never finds Inuyasha but someone else. Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anyone, this is my very first story please correct me but don't be harsh
1. The Demon She was Not Supposed to Meet

**A New Beginning**

Chapter One

The Demon She was Not Supposed to Meet

Kagome woke up and all she could remember was falling into the well. She climbed out only to see a tall handsome man. Shocked at his appearance and the fact that the shrine was gone. Kagome was lost and was astonished at the fact that she could see a handsome man in a costume. He had a tail, dog like ears and a very old and traditional stile clothing. In front of him appeared an ugly little creature that went on babbling abought something that seemed unimportant.

Kagome stood up and asked the stranger "Where the hell am I?" and to her surprise he just kept on walking. She yelled after the stranger "Hey I'm talking to you! Don't you dare walk away from me!" suddenly the man and the walking toad creature stopped. The toad thing turned and said in return "How dare you disrespect my lord Sesshoumaru, you will not talk to him as if you..." he was cut off when a very irritated Kagome kick the little demon seven meters away and shouted after it "I have no idea what you just said but you sure are annoying!"

All Sesshoumaru did was chuckle slightly so he was not noticed at how brave the young girl is but nonetheless he continued walking. Kagome assuming it was an invitation to follow started to walk along side the man. After a short while the toad finally caught up and said "Lord Sesshoumaru are you really intending one letting her follow us and kick me?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare to say shut up but the toad tried to continue only to piss Sesshoumaru off as he said calmly "shut up Jaken, you are becoming a pest, as usual." Kagome gasped at there argument and asked "what is that thing anyway?"

Sesshoumaru answered her question with a slight chuckle "he is a toad demon, and I am a dog demon." Kagome could believe half of that statement but she thought he was joking about being a demon. There's no way he is a demon. Right?

But she soon found out that he was not joking as a bear jumped out and attacked her Sesshoumaru thinking it would be a waste of courage to let her die jumped in between her and the bear killing it with one stroke of his claws. Kagome was amazed at what he did for her. "Hey how did you do that?" Kagome asked in astonishment.

Sesshoumaru knew that the first time he told her she did not believe him so he put his hand in the air as her continued down the road pulling his claws back in because he only extended them because he needed to kill the bear.

Kagome had them known then that he was telling the truth. She decided that she travelled through time and was now lost. She felt out of place but continued to follow Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru reached his destination and was shocked as he did not find what he had seen so many times his younger half brother Inuyasha had found out a way to break the spell on his own!

He continued his journey knowing of the girls company he decided to ask her "hey since you intend on following me maybe you should tell me where you live and your name." Kagome came to an abrupt stop and the toad demon behind her hit her digging his sharp pointy nose into her leg. She however did not scream, she was to angry to scream. He turned and asked "whats wrong now?" she said in return "who are you to demand my name Sesshoumaru?"

He could not help himself but chuckle a little and declared "well I am the demon lord of these lands!" she blushed a little realizing how stubborn she was being to non other than a lord. He found it amusing that she would be embarrassed over such a little thing.

She finally said after a short silence " My name is Kagome and I do not belong to any village." He grinned slightly and said "well in that case after I am done my affairs I shall take you to my castle."

Kagome thought to herself oh now you have done it! What will he do to me when we get there? I feel he is trying to be nice but his voice is so cold she could have sworn he hated her. After she thought about it she said "only if you insist." her voice was shaky and cracked a little bit.

Sesshoumaru said " I apologize if I have caused any embarrassment of confusion" the only reason I apologized was for this new sensation in the pit of my stomach. Why am I lowering myself to give a female human comfort? what is wrong with me!? It is decided, I will look into it further once I am in my study. Kagome answered to him saying "okay now I know it is not normal for a demon not to mention a lord to say sorry, what trick are you playing?"

Sesshoumaru was amazed at how she quickly turned from embarrassed to angry like that and he felt a small amount of respect for it especially because she knew he was both a lord and a demon yet she is brave enough to get angry with him.

He felt a new emotion sweep over him every time her looked at her. When she was happy it was a good feeling he was given, but if she was mad, in pain or upset he had a bad feeling come over him making him want to rip off the head to the nearest thing he found other than her.

I must not allow any suffering to come to this human, for if she suffered so do I and I do not understand it she is just a human but I since something powerful about her. What could it be!!! the new emotion and the felling of her being powerful both ripped at him making him confused and infuriated. He wanted to end both their suffering but could not bring himself to harm the girl with him.

After Sesshoumaru finished his business he took the girl to his castle. He turned to a guard and said in the calmest voice "show our guest to a nice room and guard her with your life. For if you don't your body will become headless." with a final glare at the guard he turned to a servant and again very calmly said "do everything she asks and if I find her upset someone will pay." he left for his study to think of the days events.

When everyone in the room saw their lord leave they did exactly what they where told. Kagome looked into the firs door to her right and found a hot spring. She closed the door not noticing the other door into the room she got undressed and sat into the pool-like area

Sesshoumaru was getting very upset that he could not figure out the new emotion so he went to take a bath getting undressed in his own room and going into his bathing room. He stood there staring at the girl who just stood up and was preparing to leave.

Kagome turned a bright crimson red in the face and sat down turning away from the naked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru who also was also embarrassed but did not show it decided to have a little fun.

When Kagome sat down he went over to the water and sat beside her making her blush even more. Sesshoumaru unwillingly started to stare at her not even noticing what he was doing her started to stroke her hair. When Sesshoumaru started to do this Kagome covered her face and ran to her room.

"Dammit! Why did I do that the poor girl must feel violated. She is without a doubt a virgin. Dammit!" Sesshoumaru stated making sure not to be heard. Fully dressed in night garments she lay in bed What the hell was that! What was he trying to do! But when he did it I felt something ... but I cant he is a demon I am a human why did I start to follow him in the first place. Oh look at what you have done now Kagome. Okay just take a breather and calm down.

After that final thought she saw Sesshoumaru step through the door fully dressed he looked at her and she once again turned deep read. Damn he is so hot, stop it Kagome he is a demon it can never happen.

At the same time Sesshoumaru was thinking as he stared at her. She is so damn sexy when she is embarrassed like that. But she is only a human why do I Sesshoumaru lord of the west feel this way for her? He sat down at the end of her bed causing her to bolt upright.

After a short silence he said " I did not mean to cause embarrassment to you but I needed a bath so I saw nothing wrong but then I had to feel you hair Kagome." He smiled at her and left.

Kagome could not sleep at all that night for every time she closed her eyes she saw him standing there naked. I can't get him out of my mind! I think I will go for a walk in the halls.

As she stepped out into the halls she noticed she had no idea how to get around. After about a few minutes of walking she bumped into a guard. he did not recognize her because he was on duty when she came to the castle.

Her grabbed her by the arm tightly causing her to cry out in pain instantly he was pined to the wall by Sesshoumaru. Kagome was shocked at how fast he got there and was knocked to the floor.

"Do you think that I am that unaware of someone so obvious is in my house that you need to a attack someone who is not trying to conceal themselves." Sesshoumaru said.

It was obvious that the guard was now in pain and chocked the words "I'm... Sorr..y... Lord... Sesshoumaru... It... wont happen... again... I... promise!"

Sesshoumaru released the guards thought and dropped him the guard chocked for air as he ran away thankful for his life.

"Come Kagome." he said reaching a hand out to help her up. Kagome took his hand and he pulled her tight to his chest. Kagome blushed and as Sesshoumaru realized how close they where he released her and she slowly backed away slightly disappointed.

He made a gesture for her to follow him so she did the went through the dark corridors and found a beautiful garden Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to the middle of the garden and sat down.

"Why did you stand up to that guard for me?" Kagome asked not able to control her curiosity. "Because he was going to kill you because he thought you where an intruder." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome heard a loud howl out side of the castle and jumped into Sesshoumaru landing on his lad. She buried her face into his chest and started to shiver. He wrapped his tail around her in a protective way to calm her and to warm her up.

She looked up at him and said "Thank you." She then placed her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru smiled at her as he watched her sleep and he to fell fast into sleep.

Later that night Sesshoumaru was woken up by loud bangs and the sound of fighting. He quickly took Kagome to her room and placed her on her bed as he did this hundreds of demons came spewing through the door of the castle.

He rushed to make sure they did not get any where near Kagome. He reached the demons and slaughtered as many as he could but some snuck past as he was fighting the other ones they bared the way of Sesshoumaru only to be cut down he ran after the other demons who slipped by and let the rest of his guards kill all the other demons.

He reached her room to find a repulsive demon drooling over her quickly he killed it and turned around for the other demons that were to come. After a little while he was wondering why are they after a human girl. After all she was only a human what do they want with her?

Finally after slaughtering fifty demons a shadow he did not notice was creeping around while he fought the others. The shadow stabbed Kagome in the side and Sesshoumaru turned to see the Shecon Jewel fly out he grabbed it and ran hoping the demons would follow.

As he expected the demons did. He lured the demons to a place with thousands of guards and the demons where quickly killed. After that Sesshoumaru went rushing to Kagome with his best healer.

They sat down beside her as she rolled over and groaned in pain the healer did his best work and said she will be fine in the morning just let her rest.


	2. The HalfDemon She Was Ment to Meet

**The Half-Demon She Was Supposed to Meet and the Enemy of Her Enemy Reviled**

The next morning Kagome woke up to a loud crash. She jumped out of the bed frightened and heard another loud crashing sound. She looked on her pillow and found that she almost squashed a beautiful red rose. Soon enough she heard another loud bang. She decided to try to find out what it was.

She went to the front gate only to find demons attacking. Their leader seemed to have the same haircut as Sesshoumaru, he had a red shirt and red pants, he had markings on his face like Sesshoumaru did, could he be related to lord Sesshoumaru? No way because if he where why is he attacking him?

Kagome thought not realizing that the attacking demon was standing right in front of her. Kagome looked up at him and screamed slapping the demon across the face. All he did was growl and put his hand around her neck and lift her from the ground.

She started to struggle choking the word "Se... ssh... ou... maru!!!!!" as soon as the word came from her mouth he was there.

He punched the demon away and said "My half brother nit-wit appears to have come for the jewel. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" as Sesshoumaru finished his statement Kagome gasped that she was right that they where related "But I you are Half brothers why is he attacking you?" Kagome asked.

"He is in his full demon form right now but he can not stay that way he will need to make a wish on the Shecon Jewel and then he will try and kill me. It is a very hating family most would be helping each other." Sesshoumaru said telling Kagome everything.

Inuyasha got to his feet "Ya well why dose she have to know that I am a half-demon?" "Because she has not been here for long she has come from an entirely different place and she can not go back so she now lives here." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome was shocked that during this whole time his face and voice remained emotionless and cold. "Well if you know what I am looking for you must know where it is. So tell me!!!" Inuyasha shouted the last part of his sentence.

Suddenly he perked his ears up to find that the fighting had stopped. He looked around to see all of his demons where dead and Sesshoumaru's demons where surrounding him.

Realizing his defeat he growled and jumped away. One of the guards asked "should we track him down my lord?" Sesshoumaru asked "How many did he and his army kill?" The guard replied "three hundred my lord."

Sesshoumaru said "No we can allow him to live for now." Kagome laid there in bitter silence not knowing what to do oh great I just saw a huge battle go on what am I supposed to do? Just forget about it? Not a chance!

"What is this Jewel you keep on talking about?" Kagome asked getting up. "It is a jewel that grants any wish, as it is said in stories, and can make you have incredible strength." The guard said as if it where an honour to be talking with her.

Kagome responded with a hint of disbelief " Then how did I get it inside my body?" Sesshoumaru replied saying "I believe it is because you look a lot like my half brothers ex-love Kekio."

"Ex-love? Why is she his ex-love?" Kagome asked "Because she bound him to a tree until recently he escaped." Sesshoumaru replied growling at the fact she interrupted.

Kagome noticed the growl and let him continue "She was a priestess or a miko as they are commonly referred to, she died shortly after sealing Inuyasha taking the jewel with her. So I believe that because you have it you are her reincarnation."

Kagome gasped and said "But how could she die?" Sesshoumaru was starting to get annoyed at all of the questions. He answered them any way letting it be known he was mad at all of the questions that where being thrown at him "She was attacked by a demon."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went inside to eat breakfast. When they were finished the silence was interrupted by yet another loud bang coming from out side. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both came rushing out.

Naraku and a horde of demons where attacking. "who is that!?" Kagome shouted the question. Sesshoumaru growled the name "Naraku! The human taken over by many demons. Making him a demon himself!"  
Kagome gasped and hid behind Sesshoumaru just so he could run off and disappointing her. He went and started to kill demons trying to avoid the fact he was sad at leaving Kagome.  
Unknown to all, an image of Naraku snuck past them all and kidnapped Kagome. He retreated to the mountains and tied Kagome up.  
Meanwhile all the demons on Naraku's army realizing they had what they came for all left after killing hundreds of Sesshoumaru's demons and destroying the wall to the east side.  
Naraku's image said "you must tell me where you have hidden that Jewel now or I will kill you!" his voice was menacing and scary but Kagome as stubborn as always was not scared and said in return "Never. You can't have it."  
"Whether you tell me or not I will get it girl and when I do the first thing I do is I will kill you unless you tell me where it is." His voice started to sound desperate.  
Kagome smirked and said "no you cant find it without me because if you didn't you would not have gone through all that trouble to get me." Naraku withdrew knowing his plan and lies had been figured out.  
"You will tell me or I will kill all the human in the world!" Naraku said threateningly. Kagome answered saying "you will do it any way so why should I take your threat?"  
All this did was piss Naraku off and he hit her, knocking her unconscious. "Damn she knew I would do that! Now I will have to wait for her to wake up!"  
As all of this happened Sesshoumaru sent out 12 search parties and himself. Finally Sesshoumaru found the hideout he was keeping Kagome and he was there in time to witness him strike her.  
He growled but since he was clearly out numbered he waited for Naraku to leave before he snuck in and saved her only in time to be caught and have a wave of arrows shoot at them Kagome and Sesshoumaru where hit multiple times but he did his best to protect her from them.  
Finally they got back to the castle and he took her to her room. Just as they got there Sesshoumaru could not hear her breath any more, there was no heart beat, and she was as cold as ice.  
He laid her on the bed and pulled out Tensiaga his sword and saw the messengers from heaven in a controlled panic he swung his sword killing both of them. It was then he relized she was pure and confirmed the fact she was a virgin.  
He put his sword away and Kagome sprang up yelling "Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru cringed at the Idea of him being the last person she thought of.  
He knew that he was the last person on her mind because when being brought back to life you yell the last thing or the name of the last person you were thinking about.  
Kagome passed out after that, Sesshoumaru could not think of leaving her side for a moment so he laid down beside her. 


	3. The Demon Lord's Secret Wants Reviled

Sorry for the wait everyone I was waiting for permission to use some ones ideas. I will tell you now that I got some of my ideas from- .net/u/1449565/Kagome_Warrior_Princess

I will tell you what Ideas I got at the bottom because I don't want to spoil it.

**The Demon Lord's Secret Wants Reviled And the new demon born**

In the morning Sesshoumaru wakes up and puts a red rose on Kagome's pillow then quietly leaves the room. Once he got to his study he looked further into his emotions for the girl. He figured the only explanation was love. On the other hand how could it be? She is only a human after all how could he have any feelings for her at all?

Sesshoumaru was being driven crazy at the thought of these feelings. Why would a demon lord willingly fall in love with a human and break the blood line?

Five minutes passed and Kagome wakes up facing the beautiful flower, she picks it up and places it in the crystal vase next to her. She goes to her closet to find that Sesshoumaru her arranged for clothes to be put there for her.

Deciding what to ware she placed it on her bed and went to have a bath. She took her cloths off in her room and walked in. She was relived to find no one in there so she went into the hot spring and bathed.

When she was done she decided to stay and soak instead of leaving. She rested her head on a smooth rock and drifted off to sleep.

In about three minutes Sesshoumaru once again walked in only this time she was sleeping.

Deciding that he would be fast enough he sat in to spring. The sudden movement of water made Kagome jump and she woke up. Kagome turned a deep red and snuck into the water a bit.

Sesshoumaru thought he was intruding on her private time so he started to get up. Kagome jolted up and said "Wait don't leave it is okay if you want to stay."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said "Oh Kagome! I had no idea you felt that way about me but if you want me too I guess I could." Kagome turning even redder said "no I didn't mean tha..."

She was interrupted by a sudden kiss from Sesshoumaru and he said "Its alright I feel that way too, I realize this now after pondering it for many hours." She blushed more and more as he spoke.

Sesshoumaru asked "Do you like me in this way?" all Kagome could think was. Oh god why did he have to be so hot. He is a demon how could we ever!

She was pulled from her thoughts from another kiss from Sesshoumaru only this time it was more serious.

His tong slowly licked her bottom lip asking for an entry to go in. She opens her mouth as his tong slipped its way into her mouth. Their tongs did a dance as Sesshoumaru pushed her up against a wall their kiss only got deeper.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome separated and Sesshoumaru said again "do you feel the same way as I do? Do you care for me as much as I care for you?" his voice was softer than usual and not at all cold or emotionless.

Kagome answered with a soft whisper like voice "Yes" Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her again leaving the room to let her finish. Sesshoumaru was proud at the fact that he was capable of showing his feelings without actually saying them.

Kagome sat in her bath and waited till the shock of Sesshoumaru's lips pressed on hers. Finally she came to her senses and smiled. She stood up and went to her room putting on the outfit she chose before. She left the room and went for breakfast, at the dinning hall she noticed that there was food already there for her and she did not have to wait.

A maid pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. Kagome walked over to the maid and sat down saying "Thank you" the maid bowed her head with a large grin on her face as if she was never thanked before.

Kagome was almost finished her breakfast when she heard a sound that had grown familiar to her. The loud crashing sound of yet another wall made all of the servants in the room grown.

It was then she realized who was making the wall all of the time and she felt kind of sorry for them. And at that point she thought I wonder if it is always like this. Or is it because I brought the jewel here? Am I really the case of all of this?

Kagome's face saddened as Sesshoumaru walked in and he felt like his heart was torn in two at seeing Kagome so sad. He made a low growl and rushed to where the crash came from.

He got exactly what he wanted, plenty of demons. In his rage at the fact that Kagome was so sad he blamed the demons so charged directly for that, his eyes had turned red, his fangs grow freighting long, his claws grew until they could now anymore.

At seeing their lord like this all of the demon guards stepped away from the demons only to see half of them torn to ribbons in a mater of seconds. The gaurds had never seen their lord like this, scarred that after he was done with the demons he would go after them they all ran for their very lives.

The demon attackers did not get the hint and continued their attack on Sesshoumaru and his castle. Sesshoumaru turned to them and killed them all in a mater of yet a few more seconds. Sesshoumaru still mad at the fact that Kagome was put in pain turned only to be stopped by a hug from Kagome.

The guards that did not leave all gasped and feared for her life. But what they never thought would happen, did. Kagome begged "Please calm down lord Sesshoumaru I don't want anymore death."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to normal they looked into each others eyes Kagome was hypnotized by his golden eyes and Sesshoumaru was locked in Kagome's blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru returned her hug and said "It's okay Kagome I am calm now, I apologize if I brought any harm to you." Kagome said "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru let go of their embrace and Sesshoumaru put his right arm around her protectively and the pair walked back into the castle. Shocked at what they just witnessed the guards went back to their posts.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru parted ways as they past the dinning area. Sesshoumaru went in, in order to eat his breakfast, and Kagome went to her room. Kagome reached her room and started to feel proud of herself because whale all the guards ran she staid to calm a dangerous demon.

She knew now that she did not have to be afraid, because she knew that Sesshoumaru would look after her, and if he went into yet another rage which she thought highly unlikely she knew how to calm him.

Sesshoumaru stepped into her room and Kagome sat up. "Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome could not help herself but jokingly say "Oh dose the doggie need a walk?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and said in return "Oh is the human to lazy to go for a walk or are you just to tired?" Kagome's smile quickly disappeared and she started to think

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him thinking that this may take a while. Suddenly she smiles and looks up at him "Will we need a leash and a collar?"

Sesshoumaru said in reply "Well if you want to wear it but I think you will find that it is most demeaning." he chuckled at what he said. Kagome accepting defeat asked "why do you want to go for a walk?"

Sesshoumaru said in a whisper "Just so I may spend some time with you." Kagome's skin crawled as he said it because without him meaning it to it sounded menacing but she said "Okay."

Once they got to the center of the garden Sesshoumaru said "I only know of one way to turn human into demons, but it is very painful. The reason I tell you now is because you will find out eventually. So I must tell you we can never turn you into a demon because I can not watch you suffer."

Kagome looked at the ground and said "I had a hunch that there was a way but I want to remain with you for ever, but at the same time I don't want you to have to suffer."

Sesshoumaru lifted her head and said "I only say this to protect you and if I find another way I will tell you right away." Kagome smiled at him letting him know that she was alright with what he had just said.

Later in the evening Sesshoumaru was called out to fix a problem in his lands. Kagome snuck into Sesshoumaru's study, she noticed that he left Tensiaga. She looked though the scrolls and found the one that said _**How A Human Can Become A demon.**_

She was surprised at how easy it was she started to read it to see what she would need. She needed Tensiaga, a potion that will cause her to die and the sword was meant to save her. She looked deeper into the book and gathered all the ingredients she needed.

She noticed that the only ingredient Sesshoumaru didn't have was the crystal flower. She looked into the book and noticed that the reason he didn't have it was because it was guarded by an immortal.

Kagome went to a dog demon which was one of Sesshoumaru's personal guards that where off duty.

She asked him "Do you know how to get to the swamp? And when and if we get there I like to collect flowers however there is one kind I don't have and I might need your help."

"If I chose to accept what will I get and if I don't what will happen?" the guard asked as he chuckled at the thought of a human ordering him around.

"If you accept you might get a promotion and if you don't, I will get lord Sesshoumaru to kill you!" Kagome said as if she could do it easily.

The guard's smile disappeared and he said "Fine I will take you but if I die I will haunt you for every day of your life!"

Kagome smiled and said "Fair enough. Now come on we leave now and Sesshoumaru can not know about this."

The guard ground realizing that he didn't ask her conditions. Kagome smiled realizing that she just out smarted a demon.

They reached the swamp and went to the center where a cave was. Kagome called out saying "I am Kagome and I am in need of your crystal flower!"

A large demon appeared saying "I am Nariko Guardian of the crystal flower, Why do you need it?"

Kagome answered saying "I am in love with a demon, and I think he is in love with me but he can not express it for he is a lord. I need the flower to become a demon and so he can express his true feelings for me."

Nariko laughed saying in return "Your actions have been pure and you have a kind heart, your intentions are not for evil so I shall allow you only one of my flowers."

Kagome sighed deeply and said "Thank you for your generosity I will one day find a way to repay you for your actions.

Nariko chuckled and reached into his shirt and handed Kagome a flower made of crystal. Kagome took the flower and they bowed to each other. Kagome and the demon ran off to make camp out side of the swamp. They reached the end and made camp for Kagome to make the potions that she needed she also took some of the dog demons blood with his consent.

After several hours she called the dog demon in and told him "I am going to drink a potion all I want you to do is use Sesshoumaru's sword to revive me and then do not touch me after I drink the next potion because you will die."

Kagome handed the demon the sword and drank the potion, she lay down on the bed and died. The demon pulled the sword from its sheath and saw the demon lord of the soul takers.

He killed it and Kagome sprang up and startled the demon. "Now get back" she said with a threatening voice. The demon backed away all the way across the tent.

1"She screamed out loud as she curled into a small tight ball holding her stomach tighter. Her body started to lightly glow red. Her hair started to grow longer as it turned silver white. She screamed out again pulling her knees into her chest. She felt as if someone was slowly ripping out her insides with their bare hands.

Her head started to hurt. She grabbed her head as she cried out in pain. It was as if her head was going to explode and her eyes would pop out at any second. Every muscle in her body started to hurt. They felt as if they were being pulled to the point of braking.

The red glow her body was giving off grew brighter. Her skin started turning red. All at once her body straightened out as the burning started. The demon could feel the heat from her body. As he watched a sweet started to cover her. Her hair became wet as did her clothes.

She screamed out in pain and grabbed her face. The demon watched as her teeth grew into fangs and her nails grew into claws. Her ears took shape surprising him. Her eyes turned a deep golden color with specks of red. She rolled over onto her knees and arched her back. Her back stretched making her taller.

The smell of burning flesh filled the tent. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the bed rolling onto her back. As the smell became stronger he could see markings starting to appear on her body. Her feet burst out of her shoes as her feet grew in size.

Kagome let out a scream full of pain so loud it was heard by Nariko. Her eyes closed and she became very still. Her breathing slowed. The red glow around her body vanished and was replaced by two separate auras.

The auras lifted above her body twisting and turning around. They looked as if they where fighting or dancing together. Soon as the two intertwined the two became one. Now instead of having two auras one black the other blue her aura was one and had the color of red.

As her aura lowered back down vanishing inside her. Her breathing and heart rate picked up and evened out. The demon could tell she was sleeping. It was to be expected after going through so much for 30 minutes."

The demon left her tent to let her sleep and he too needed rest. Realizing what he just did he thought that maybe Sesshoumaru might kill him anyways. He sighed and went to sleep.

1 "This is part of what Kagome Warrior Princess said in the story **Getting Even** chapter 19"

I got the Idea of the crystal flower from her as well


End file.
